Drunkness isnt good for the health
by yellowgirlwrite'sstuff
Summary: Cath gets worked up after a fight with Wren and decides to let of her steam by going to a bar
1. Chapter 1

'Cath she's our mother' Wren yelled picking up her blue jumper as she darted towards the door, she wanted me to see our mother the women who left us when we were eight? Who leaves two eight year olds? Tell you who pathetic women. Should I even want to see her? would that be the adult thing to do? Yes it would, but I don't even consider myself an adult so why should even I bother? I consider dad an adult and 'Laura' an adult. Scratch that 'Laura' is not an adult she is a thing. 'Wren 'Laura' is not our mother, in my opinion we haven't had a mother since we were eight years old, why should we start now, huh?' I screamed, suddenly wren whipped her head around 'because she our family, and family means no one gets left behind' she yelled slamming the door behind her. 'You did not just reverences Lilo and Stitch while we were having a fight' I screeched as I yanked my head out the door, 'she has never been and will never be my mother' I screamed after her and jumped back inside my small dorm room.

The room still smelt of wren, her sweet vanilla perfume was embedded into the air. I couldn't go see Laura, if she wants too see me she has to contact me. But what if she never doses and I never see her again? I shouldn't care._ Family means no one gets left behind_ wrens words were tangling around and around my brain as I plopped down on to my bed.

I need a drink. I really need a drink. For the first time in my entire life I think the only thing that could relax me was alcohol everyone says it relaxes you, why not give it ago? I mean who cares about wren and Laura I will have my good friend who I have never been introduced to before, vodka. I dragged my phone from my demin jeans and texted Regan '_going out tonight, don't wait up x' I_ would of texted Levi, but he would worry. I love him to pieces but I don't want to see him worry, or stress or anything else that could upset him, and I don't want to upset anyone else. Quickly I grabbed my bag and tossed my phone in it as I bolted out the door.

* * *

It didn't take me much time to find a bar; I walked in the stuffy building. The disgusting smell of alcohol swept through my nose soon as I step in. The bar was quite busy with 10-20 people in it not as much as I thought on a Saturday night, oh well. I drifted through the bar, muffled voiced dancing through my ears as I perched on to a red velvet seat next a counter top where a bartender was standing. Slowly I dragged my head up 'shot of whiskey please' I muttered to the bartender, slamming some money down on the table. 'Cath?' The bartender asked. I flicked my eyes up at him, his hazel brown eyes were glistening down at me as he reached his hand up to smooth down his caramel hair. 'Yeah?' I groaned at him as he poured some whiskey into a glass 'your Levi's girlfriend right?' he asked wide eyed, Levi? Why did I have to run into my boyfriend's friend at bar, sometimes I curse that boy's good nature? Why did he have to be so nice 'yeah' I muttered slamming the whiskey down my throat 'another one please' I snapped placing more money on to the table.

'I'm Nathan, Levi's roommate' Nathan smiled, his pale dimples reached up to his pointy ears 'Great' I replied grabbing another shot of whiskey he had just poured me. 'Cath, Levi said you didn't drink?' great, yet another person who thinks i'm doing something wrong, I can do whatever I bloody want. My sister doesn't even like me anymore why should I even care what some random guy my boyfriend knows thinks, 'look, my mother left when I was eight and years later she gets off her lazy ass and is back in my sisters life again and wants me to be in her life too but cant be bothered to contact me herself, and my sister now hates me for not giving into the terrible sin that is my mother. I think I deserve a night off, now please can you pour me another whiskey' I growled as I poured the last one down my throat.

Ten shots of whiskey later, more and more people flooded into the bar 'here comes the slut parade' I slurred at Nathan. I bobbed my head up to see Nathans slim body tangle with the wall as felt my hand clash slowly against the table 'you might want to get out of the wall' I grumbled trying to point at Nathan, but instead my fingers slammed into the person next to me. I just touched someone, and I was drunk, oh my lord I just touched someone a smile slowly grew on my face. 'Hey!' a high-pitched voice squawked, slowly I dragged my head to the sound of the voice, there was some perky looking blonde girl perched next to me. The perkiness in that one 'hey' sounds, made me want to just punch her microscopic tits off. But instead a weird sort of laughter burst out of me 'I really want to p...punch you' I laughed letting my legs wobble of the chair.

Laughter was ejecting out of me like bits of vomit as I crashed into the ground. That girls blonde hair was just so blonde, and she reminded me of Laura, I don't like Laura 'blonde… blonde' I laughed my head ramming against the floor, I want blonde hair, I hate Laura why couldn't she have blonde hair 'blonde girl… give hair now please' I asked as I felt a warm pair of hands scoop me up.

'N..n..no no you…can put Cath down please' I stuttered, as my legs lifted of the ground 'I'm calling Levi to come pick you up, wait here' Nathan muttered in my ear as he put me down on an odd shaped chair. 'But Nath he will take me home and I want to stay and mess around with you' I giggled messing around with anyone but Levi was just funny, Nathan's head was too ballonish to fool around with 'Cath I think you really need to sober up' Nathan said picking up the phone.

I watched silently as his fingers wobbled against the phone as I let my body rocking back and forth to the sound of the mumbled music. 'Hey Levi, can you come pick your girlfriend up at my bar' Nathan asked into the phone, he was still wobbling like jelly 'Nath stop wobbling you'll give Levi a headache' I slurred trying to stand up but just collapsed straight to the ground. 'Yeah, i'm sure its Cath' He smiled looking at me as I chewed my hair, why was he looking at me, oh my god he's trying to flirt with me 'Nath stop flirting with me, if you want to fool around you should get a better head' I yelled at the top of my voice. 'Yeah I'm pretty sure she's drunk' Nath said into the phone still looking at me 'nathan i smell weird' i shouted at him 'okay see you' He muttered putting down the phone, slowly he crouched next to me 'well he seemed pretty surprised you decided to get drunk, and is coming to pick you up so for now I'm going to look after you' Nathan smiled. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

My feet hurt, like really really hurt 'Nath my feet hurt…i don't like my feet, i don't like them even when they don't hurt' I slurred.

I can't actually feel my feet anymore. 'I love him' I told Nathan leaning my body against him. 'I really love him Nathan' I mumbled, Levi dosn't even know how much i love him, because i'm so bloody in love with simon snow 'Nathan he thinks i love simon more then him, simon is nothing compared to Levi's hair' I yelled flopping my head against the table. A warm hand touched me on the shoulder, slowly slithering up my back.

'Hey Wren' the voice muttered as I picked my head up, it was a silly looking tall man with jet-black hair like tar. I don't think looking like tar is natural. Wait did he just call me wren? I'm pretty sure my name isn't Wren; well that's my sister's name isn't it? 'Matt this is Cath, Cath this is Matt' Nath said smiling at the drunken idiot holding a weird drink 'Man you have it all wrong this is wren' Matt laughed, he was really strange.

'erm I'll be right back, my manger is yelling for me to clean up spilt drink' Nath smiled picking up his feet and walking away suddenly I felt Matt putting his prawn-like lips along my collor-bone, 'Wren surely you remember me, don't you?' he muttered placing his lips deeper into my jaw line okay I did not like leech like lips on my bones 'stop it' I growled. I flashed my eyes around for Nate but either

had left the bar

2. My drunk eyes were too drunk to even see

Suddenly the man kisses started tickling my jaw, this was not okay.

'I said get off' I squirmed moving further away from him.

'Wren relax its just me' he grinned slamming his lips against mine, a sharp pain crept into my head as I crawled away from his grasp, I don't like men touching me very much.

's…stop' I sneer trying to stand up, but my brain was mush. My legs felt like real candyfloss. Stumbling backwards a lightheaded feeling poured into me, there was a guy who thought I was my sister trying to sleep with me… great.

'Wren stop trying to play hard to get' he slurred, clouds of nothingness drifted into my eyes and all I could make out where blurred shapes. 'I am n..Not wren I'm her sister Cath' I breathed trying to stand straight as I wobbled back and forth.

'You know this is starting to get really boring Wren' the man slurred gripping my arm.

'Hey get your hands off her' a voice growled, unfortunately a violent thumping noise was pulsing through my head, so I didn't recognize the voice.

'Is that how you treat your actual girlfriends' the voice sneered.

The pain coursing through me was too much so I snapped my eyes shut, into the inescapable darkness.


End file.
